Organization XIII Vocaloid Song Mix!
by Fluttershy-Roxy
Summary: A bunch of Organization XIII Vocaloid songfics compiled together in this! Ratings and Genres vary from songfic to songfic, but each of these will be kept to a T rating at the most. Pairings vary with the song, and some don't even have pairings. You are also allowed to request Vocaloid songs more info inside . Constructive criticisms are welcome, flames are not.
1. Soundless Voice

This takes place right after Xion's final form has been defeated, which is why there are multiple quotes from Days. The only difference is that it's snowing in Twilight Town.

I'm really sorry if Roxas seems OOC. I wrote it to go with the song, so he's probably OOC in some areas. This will probably be true with all the other times.

I'm uploading it today, June 20, because it is RokuShi day.

Kingdom Hearts and Vocaloid belong to their respective creators, and the translyrics for Soundless Voice belong to Leniikinzz on DeviantArt.

* * *

_In the night every sound was put on mute, everything was quiet_  
_The white snow floats gently down_  
_Hands raised up towards my face_  
_The snow that was flowing, melts in an instance as more falls_  
_What a sad way it all ends_

Snow was falling softly in Twilight Town. Everyone who was located there was sleeping. Everyone except for two people…

One of them, a black-cloaked girl with short black hair and dark blue eyes, seemed to be unsteady on her feet for a few seconds before she fell to her knees.

The other, a black-cloaked boy with spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes, was holding his head. He seemed to be dazed, as if he had just forgotten something important.

"Who are you… again?" asked the boy as he walked over to the girl. "It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

"You'll be," started the girl weakly, "better off now, Roxas." She would've collapsed to the ground after that moment if it weren't for the boy, Roxas, catching her and cradling her in his arms. The girl seemed to have crystalline shards floating off of her and into the air, a sign that she was starting to fade away.

"Am I… the one who did this to you?" Roxas asked.

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "It was my choice… to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing… and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back… to be with him."

As she was fading, she seemed to be struggling to talk, but continued to anyway. "Roxas… I need you… to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured… Kingdom Hearts… set them free."

Roxas looked confused and looked up for a second. "Kingdom Hearts… free them?" He looked down at the girl again, and his eyes widened in surprise as her feet seemed to be encased in ice. It extended to the base of her cloak and began to glow.

The girl continued on. "It's too late… for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas… have Kingdom Hearts. You can't."

Roxas looked close to tears as the girl continued on. "Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad… I got to meet you."

A soft smile formed on her face. "Oh… and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends."

She brought a hand up to Roxas' face. "Never forget. That's the truth."

After a moment, Roxas' eyes widened as the girl's hand began to fall. He grabbed it. "No! Xion… who else will I have ice cream with?"

Xion remained silent, a smile on her face, her eyes closed. The ice, or whatever it was, as Roxas didn't really know, completely consumed her body, glowing for a moment before it faded away in more crystalline shards. All that was left of her now was a single Thalassa Shell, which he grasped in his hand.

_Soundlessly the snow falls to the ground_  
_You play with them in piles and sweetly smile in the white_  
_" I wonder what my voice sounds like now...? "_  
_It won't matter if I say something, it's not like you could hear anything_

Roxas knew that he was a Nobody. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. So why did he feel so upset as the snow swirled around him?

He remembered the only other time that it had snowed here in Twilight Town. It was after their joint mission together. After they had defeated the Avalanche and RTC'd, it had started snowing (he had guessed that it was because of all the ice that the Heartless had created). He and Xion had played in the snow after deciding to return for a bit until Axel was sent to get them. They had enjoyed their day together.

_And now, we won't be able to do that ever again…_ he thought bitterly. _Xion's gone, and I can't go back to the Organization, even if Axel misses me. I won't be able to see either of them again. I'm alone…_

He couldn't say anything. His voice was stuck in his throat. Besides, Xion wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. It didn't matter if he said anything; all he had left was the shell. And then he started to reflect on some of their memories together…

_Tell me if you're in any pain, tell me if you're feeling lonely_  
_No matter what, I'll always find you someplace_  
_Don't leave me like this, please, I beg you, don't go_  
_I thought that we shared only one soul together?_

After their first several missions together, Roxas had made it his duty to watch out for Xion. He stood up for her, especially against Saïx, who would always refer to her as a puppet. Even though he realized that's what she was now, it didn't feel right to call her a puppet.

He had worried about her after she had disappeared for a couple of times. He had always tried to find her because of his worry.

"Xion…" he muttered under his breath once it had ended. There were a few tears shining as they slid down his face. "How could I let this happen…"

_The snow covers every bit of anything and you slowly disappear_  
_There's nothing I could possibly do besides embrace you_  
_I ask you one thing, if you could, let me hear your voice, one more time_  
_(Maybe just this once, maybe just this one time)_  
_Please speak to me..._

Roxas couldn't see much beyond the snow now, but he didn't care. Xion was gone. All that was left was the lone shell that he had clutched to his chest.

"I want to hear your voice just one last time! I would do anything just to have you back here!" he screamed, though he knew that no one would hear him.

"Please, Xion, I want you back!"

_Glazed over eyes that don't work anymore, it's not like they can see a thing now_  
_The dark world is motionless_  
_Everything's gone_  
_Everything doesn't move or make a sound, unless it be the snow_

Roxas received no response except for the icy breeze carrying the snow around. There was nothing else around him in Twilight Town except for motionless buildings that looked like dark, rectangular blobs at the moment, since the sky was covered with clouds.

He felt like he had lost everything. He couldn't go back to Axel, and the seashell was his last piece of his and Xion's friendship.

_You're body has now become cold, you're voice is long gone_  
_I can't do anything, I can't even melt away with you_  
_Please hear all of my words, please smile at me again_  
_My tears no longer exist, I can't use them to make you melt away_

Even though it was clutched against his chest, the shell was already cold. Nothing else remained. Xion's goodbye was long gone.

And Roxas was unable to do anything about it. He wished that it had been him in place of Xion.

"Xion…" he trailed off again. He wanted to see her smile at him again. He wanted to hear her laugh again.

There were no more tears. Roxas was unable to cry over Xion's demise now.

_I ask you one thing, if you could, take my voice away from me_  
_And give it to the person I hold dear to my heart_  
_If I'm left all alone in this huge world without your presence here_  
_(Let me disappear)_  
_Along side your body..._

Roxas wanted his voice to leave him. He didn't really want to exist without Xion.

_Take my voice to Xion…_ he thought, but knew that it could never happen. _Better yet, let me disappear with her. Why did it have to be her instead of me?_

_I love you with my being, and now there's no way to tell you_  
_This world of ours is slowly crashing down, it's all fading_  
_Even if I scream with everything I have, you nor your voice will return to me_  
_Aaaaah!_

Even without a heart and, therefore, emotions, Roxas loved Xion, first like a sister, and then like something more. And now his chance was gone. Sure, he had tried to express it with his ice cream line, but reflecting back on it, it didn't quite fit.

"XION!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, even though he knew that would do nothing. His world was gone without her.

_Falling snow that is ever so gentle, I beg for you to never stop falling_  
_I want you to take me with that person I hold dear_  
_Please allow everything to wither away by my voice deepened by sadness_  
_(I hope to make it all)_  
_Turn to white..._

Roxas hoped that the snow would never cease falling around him. He wanted to be taken, if it meant that he would be with Xion.

"Just let everything wither away…" he said bitterly.

With the shell clutched in his hand, he got up, looked at his now-white surroundings, and trudged away from the area where Xion had died. He would free Kingdom Hearts if it meant that he would get Xion back.

* * *

Sad, I know. I listened to Soundless Voice while I wrote most of it.

I will ONLY accept constructive criticism on this. Flames are never tolerated from me.

I take song requests for this! Leave me a Vocaloid song and the character(s) that you want for the song.

I will only write songfics for the following Organization pairings, though: RokuShi, Saïxene, AkuDemy, XigLux, and ONESIDED XemSaï. (Why don't I permit others? I don't like most of the Org. XIII pairings (RokuNami included, sorry fans who support that), and this is specifically for the Organization). If you have a Vocaloid/Organization member pairing you'd like me to write, though, I will agree to that. Just no Vocaloid/Vocaloid, as this is mostly about the Organization.

Also, do not request the following songs, as I have plans to do them (bolded ones will be used in the later talent show-ish portion of this):

I Like You, I Love You

Monochrome Ward

Disappearance of Hatsune Miku

**Imitation Black**

**World is Mine**

And I think that's it for now. Request anything else!  
~Fluttershy-Roxy


	2. Utopia

SO SORRY! I never meant for this to turn out to take this long, but I got distracted for the rest of summer, then school started and I've been obsessed with _Death Note_ I'll probably start writing a Vocaloid songfic series for that soon. I've already got some ideas forming…

* * *

By request of randomSWEDISHperson, here is Utopia! I've decided to make it a Saïxene (actually, Isa x Relena/Rel) song. The next one is going to be an AkuDemy (more like Lea x Myde) song with them as brothers.

Len = Isa/Saïx

Rin = Relena/Rel/Larxene

Warning: Possible OOC and AU.

* * *

_It feels like a new era is approaching,  
Because now, I can feel the fresh wind of it blowing softly on my skin.  
Nuclear missiles have destroyed  
6 billion of the humans.  
The city you and I live in is full of people with identical faces._

**.::.**

Isa stood at the top of a hill overlooking what he formerly knew as Radiant Garden. It was pretty much his personal place to think about the events that turned his home world of Radiant Garden into what remained today, Hollow Bastion. The breeze blew softly on him, possibly signaling a change in pace in his new home.

Not too long ago, there was a swarm of what were now known as Heartless that ravaged the area. The source seemed to come from the castle, and Ansem and his apprentices were nowhere to be found after the first wave of attacks.

Isa sighed. Most of Radiant Garden had been wiped out after the initial attack, and the survivors were now being transferred to indestructible robotic bodies. Now, most of the residents of Hollow Bastion had almost identical faces. He and his girlfriend, Relena (commonly called Rel) were two of the five people who had yet to be transferred.

**.::.**

_Fifty years ago, the UN proposed a new  
Human Revival Project, which was shocking to the others.  
"Humans are only humans because they possess a soul of their own.  
We'll just transfer it to an indestructible body."  
Ethics is just something that can be added later, anyway._

**.::.**

Isa had heard that the Human Revival Project, as the transfer was known, was proposed fifty years before the Heartless attack had happened. There were people saying that humans are humans just because of their souls, and that their souls could easily be transferred to an indestructible body.

"Ethics is just something that can be added later, anyway," he repeated. Everyone who favored the idea kept repeating that line. Most didn't really know what it meant and just went with the project in hopes of a better future.

**.::.**

_If you long for hunger at the end,  
Then just don't get hungry.  
Because we desire so much,  
We're constantly suffering in our pain.  
Where is a human's soul?  
Is it in the brain or in the heart?  
Science will overcome difficulties  
In my imaginary Utopia._

**.::.**

_Human bodies have so many inconveniences,_ he thought as he sat down, the breeze ruffling his sky-blue hair slightly. _We get hungry and desire so many things, but our desires only lead to more pain._

The more Isa thought about humans, the more he thought that the transplants were right. _People in the robotic bodies will never hunger or desire everything that we currently do. It would be the perfect society. There would be no more wars, no more crimes, none of that sort of thing!_

_There's only one thing that I don't know, and that's where a human's soul is…_ he thought, trying to come up with possible locations for the soul. Could it be in a human's mind? Or maybe their soul is in their hearts. _Even if I don't know a soul's location, science will be able to locate it and transfer my soul, along with Rel's, into the new bodies._

**.::.**

_Living in flesh is such an inconvenience.  
The result of our fight yesterday has  
Left a wound that throbs with pain.  
Tomorrow, it's our turn to be transferred to the new bodies.  
I can have them remove the memory of our fight,  
And I'll live in the painless body._

**.::.**

Meanwhile, Rel was coming up the hill to meet Isa and apologize for their fight yesterday. It was just a childish fight over a video game that Rel had started, and the fight ended up giving pissed-off Rel a bruised elbow. Even today, it still hurt, and it was a constant reminder of how fragile her human body was.

_After our transfer tomorrow, _she thought, _I'll be able to live in a painless body. I can even request that my memory of the fight be removed before I am woken up inside my new body._

As she made it to the top of the hill, Isa noticed Rel and waved to her. "Hey, Rel!" he greeted her, smiling a bit.

Rel gave him a half-smile back. "Hey, Isa," she replied, sitting down next to him and wincing a bit as she accidentally brushed her bruised elbow on Isa's jacket. "Sorry about the fight yesterday. It was childish and unnecessary."

Isa replied, "It's fine, Rel. I know you're just a little more irritable because you're nervous about the surgery tomorrow. I am, too."

Rel's smile grew a bit. "Thanks for understanding, Isa."

**.::.**

"_Please make my face identical to his face," I ask.  
When my eyes open, I want to be able to see  
The proof that we were together.  
Your hand gripped mine tightly,  
And I heard the last words you said as a human.  
"We'll still be in love with each other when the surgery's over, right?"  
_"_Yeah, I promised to always love y…"_

**.::.**

After saying their goodbyes for the night, Rel and Isa went to their houses to sleep for the last night as human beings.

_The next day, at the building where the surgery would take place…_

Isa and Rel were guided via various signs though the hallways of the building, which they presumed to be a hospital, to a spacious white room filled with robotic doctors. They were not yet able to see their new bodies, as there were a few last design details to finish, but knew that soon enough, they would be just like the doctors.

The robotic doctors began to secure Isa to a large metal chair inside of a small glass box-room, where the final scans for his new body, and later the actual transfer, would take place. His head, torso, legs, and ankles were secured to the chair so he wouldn't be able to get up no matter how hard he tried, though he had no intentions of getting up. His right wrist was secured to the chair as well. A second chair was next to him on his left just waiting for Rel.

As she was being secured into her chair, with her left wrist being secured, Rel was hoping that her request to have her face look identical, if not similar, to Isa's face had been requested. When she opened her new eyes, she wanted to see proof that she and Isa had been together before the transfer.

Once she and Isa were completely secured in the chairs, the scanners began to start the last minute scans. Rel reached over to Isa's free hand with hers and squeezed it tightly.

As the scans finished, the robotic doctors made the scanning machines spray anesthesia into the glass box-room to make Isa and Rel unconscious for the surgery.

While the two teens were breathing in the anesthetic gas, Rel managed to turn her head the slightest bit to see Isa and asked him, "We'll still be in love when the surgery is over, right Isa?"

Isa made and attempt at nodding and squeezed Rel's hand. "Yeah Rel, I promised to always love y…" Before he could finish his sentence, the anesthesia took effect on both of them, sending them to unconsciousness for the surgery.

**.::.**

_My brand-new eardrums pick up  
Your voice, which still sounds the same to me.  
But I can feel no warmth coming,  
So I wonder if something is broken.  
But then I realize with my brand-new ears  
That this in front of me is not you.  
"Please, make her come back!  
Please hurry, hurry, please hurry!"_

**.::.**

_System XIII  
Isa/Saïx  
Code VII_

_Starting awakening sequence…_

Isa was slowly brought back into consciousness was the mechanical voice he was now hearing inside his head. He opened his new eyes, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the bright white lights of the white room. It was a different room than the room where the surgery was implemented, but he could see the room clearly through a large glass window (it had white drapes covering it during the surgery).

"Isa?" said a voice that sounded just like Rel's. He looked into the room where their original bodies were. It was there that he saw something that looked like Rel's body, but it wasn't hers at the same time. Instead of being a regular body, or even a robotic one, it was a mangle mess of skin, blood, veins, arteries, muscles, nerves, lymph nodes, and even bones. He could sense no warmth coming from it, causing him to think that something there must be broken and wrong with Rel.

_Wait,_ he thought. _That thing there isn't Rel anymore. That's her original body. But where is Rel?_

"Doctors! Please, make Rel come back! Please hurry! Hurry, hurry, hurry, PLEASE HURRY!" he yelled.

"Isa?! What are you panicking about?" asked Rel's voice again. The new android turned in the direction of the voice to find a young adult female android with shoulder-length blonde hair, two strands sticking up a bit like antennae, and green eyes wearing a hooded black cloak, gloves, and boots. "I'm right here."

Isa just gasped in shock, even though he had no reason to breathe anymore.

**.::.**

_A body what will never decompose  
Signals the birth of an ideal humanity.  
A soul that cannot cause any wars  
Signals the start of a peaceful world._

**.::.**

"What happened to you, Rel?" he asked after he recovered from his brief moment of shock.

The android in front of him shrugged. "You can't expect us to look exactly the same as we did when we were human, right? We're officially part of System XIII. I'm Larxene, Code XII. Also, you might want to look at yourself in the mirror."

Isa took a moment to register her comment and walked over to the mirror, almost disbelieving what he saw in the mirror. He now had long blue hair that was messy on top, appeared a bit older than Rel, an X-shaped scar-like marking on his face, and gold eyes. Isa also wore the same black cloak, gloves, and boots that Rel – no, _Larxene_, wore, though less feminine.

"I'm Saïx, Code VII," he replied to the blonde android once he was used to his new face. "How is it that you are Code XII while I'm Code VII?"

Larxene shrugged once again. "I guess there were other transfers going on in this building, and they probably worked completely on you first."

"Makes some sense," said Saïx. "And now we're on our way to a peaceful world. Our bodies will never decompose. Our souls cannot start wars."

"This is the ideal humanity," Larxene replied.

**.::.**

"_What is pain…" "…and suffering?"  
"What is tiredness…" "…and blushing?"  
"What is cold?" "What is hot?"  
"What is love?" "What is peace?"  
"What is life…" "…and living?"  
"What am I?" "What am I?"_

**.::.**

As Saïx and Larxene drifted off into a daydream, they began to sort through their memories of before the surgery. This caused them to ask themselves multiple questions out loud.

(A/N: **Bold is Saïx**, underline is Larxene)

"**What is pain…"** "…and suffering?"

"**What is tiredness…"** "…and blushing?"

"**What is cold?"** "What is hot?"

"**What is love?"** "What is peace?"

"**What is life…"** "…and living?"

"**What am I?"** "What am I?"

**.::.**

_The memories of before are now  
Nothing but vast amounts of data lost forever  
"We can never go back…"_

**.::.**

Once the "What am I?" was uttered, the memories from their humanity were sent back to the countless amounts of data contained in their minds.

"Now that we're androids," started Saïx.

Larxene finished, "We can never go back."

* * *

There's your first request, randomSWEDISHperson. I'll have the next one up soon, I hope!

The following requests shall be fulfilled:

The rest of this series (A Ray of Hope and The New Millennium) (Lea x Myde and Roxas + hooded!Xion)

The Story of Evil (Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Repliku, Marluxia, and maybe Demyx)

The Seventh Me (Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Terranort, Ansem, Xemnas, Saïx, Xigbar, not in that order)

Proof of Life (Roxion)

If I missed anything, please let me know.

~ F-R


End file.
